Arcane
by Shurukkah
Summary: What if there were magicals in the ancestry of Lily Potter? What if young Harry was taken from Petunia soon after that fateful Halloween night? HIATUS UNTIL MID JUNE
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make my take on HP and YJ crossover. Pairings still to be determined. Enjoy and review.**

Independence Day

Hall of Justice Washington DC 14:00

A group consisting of eight people was approaching the famous HQ of a Justice League. The group consisted of four heroes: Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow and their partners or how people tend to call them "sidekicks" Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy. Upon entry Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado greeted the group. Once heroes and partners entered they saw another person sitting in one of the chairs. The figure was in a dark green costume with a hood that was currently down next to the chair there was a pitch black cane with silver raven on top. The guy himself was a bit taller than Robin with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Robin, I'm glad to see you again." New guy said.

"It's been a while Arcane. How is it going?" Robin greeted his friend.

"Nothing new in my life other than training, researching and catching criminals and that is more than enough of excitement." Arcane answered.

As they were about to continue this conversation Manhunter decided to attract their attention:

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Arcane and Kid Flash welcome. You now have access to our kitchen, gym, and the library." The green-skinned man greeted the teens with a smile before taking them in to another room. "Please make yourselves at home." He then together with other adults went to a door 'Members only'.

"A quick debrief to discuss why four Ice villains attacked on the same day.. We shouldn't be long." Walking to a door that red 'Members Only' a small camera came out of the ceiling, and scanned each man.

" _Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16._ " The computer spoke as the heroes took a step to the door.

"That's it?!" They turned to Speedy who stared at them with a hard stare before continuing. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

Aquaman looked at him before speaking up. "It's the first step. You've been granted access few others have had."

Speedy gestured to the tourist at the window on the ceiling."Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow walked over to him, and spoke up. "Calm down Roy. You just need to be patient."

Speedy just angrily glared at him. "What I need is respect."

Then Arcane spoke up "Are you sure you want respect? Or do you want fame, attention of ladies and other stuff down the list? Maybe you forgotten that respect is earned not given."

"I earned my respect…" Speedy started.

"And yet you are throwing a temper tantrum as soon something goes wrong." Raven haired boy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, they treat us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." Speedy looked at the other three as they looked at each other and simply shrugged. "You are playing their game? Today was supposed to be THE day, a step one on the road to full membership."

Kid Flash answered "Yeah sure, but I thought step one is a tour of HQ."

"Except for the fact that hall isn't real HQ. They have a secret H.Q. A giant satellite that orbits around Earth, I thought they told you that it is a front for tourist and a pit stop to get to Watchtower." Batman directed his glare to Green Arrow as eyes of other sidekicks went wide.

"I know I know but I thought we could make an exception." Green Arrow said with hope but narrowed eyes of Batman answered the question. "Or probably not."

"Stand down son you are not helping your cause." Aquaman tried to defuse situation.

"Or what, are you going to send me to my room? I'm not your son. I'm not even his." He pointed to Green Arrow before grabbing his."I thought I was his partner. Not anymore." Throwing the hat down and Speedy turned and walked past the other teens. "They were right about you. You're not ready." And he exited through the door.

Arcane turned to the Green Arrow "Did he always had such a big stick up in his arse?"

As Arrow was about to defend his protégé an alarm on the computer went off and everybody saw Superman on the screen. "Superman to the League, a fire broke out on the Project Cadmus _._ "

Batman entered some data in computer "I've had my suspicions about project Cadmus for some time now. This will present a perfect opportunity to investigate it. "

But he was disturbed by another emergency. "Zatara to the League Wotan is planning to use Amulet of Aton to blot out the sun. I request a full League response."

"Superman?" Batman looked at the Man of Steel questioningly.

"It's a small fire local firefighters can deal with it."

"Alright, we will handle Wotan. Batman out" He turned to the teens "Stay here."

"What? Why?" Robin asked

"You are not trained." Flash said

"Since when we are not properly trained what we have been doing up until now?" Kid Flash asked.

"What I mean you are not trained to be part of a big team." Flash answered

"There will be missions, when you are ready." Aquaman added

"But for now stay put." Batman and turned to the door.

Green Arrow turned to Manhunter "Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?"

"Indeed." Martian said as he went to follow Batman and the rest of the team.

"I thought they trusted us." Aqualad said

"Trust? They don't trust us with the basics. They have a secret HQ in space." Kid Aqualad looked down for a second. "What else aren't they telling us?" Robin snorted before speaking up. "I've got a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Both KF and Aqualad looked down.

"What is 'Project Cadmus'?" Aqualad asked.

"Now this sounds like a productive question." Arcane spoke as three heroes have forgotten about his presence in the room.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Temper tantrums are not the best way to prove that you are worthy of respect but solving their case before them…" Arcane started

"Can actually be a poetic justice." Aqualad finished the thought.

"And we all know they are all about justice." Kid Flash quipped.

Arcane gestured to computer "Rob, do your magic."

Robins hands started to fly over keyboard "Access denied" was a response from computer.

"Huh, wanna bet?" Robin smirked before typing again having several screens pop up. "Dude, how are you doing this?" Robin continued to type before answering.

"Same system as in the batcave and..." Hitting enter, the computer spoke up. "Access Granted _._ " A picture of a building came up. "Project Cadmus, a genetics Lab, here in D.C. if Batman's suspicious that's more than enough to check it out."

Aqualad sighed before speaking up. "But they did tell us to stay put." Robin just looked at him with a smirk. "From the sun mission, not this one."

Kid Flash quickly grabbed Robin's shoulder. "You're serious? If you're going, I'm going."

"What about you?" Robin turned to the Arcane.

"Gentleman I think it is a great time for our first team mission. Though we must be careful and pull this off before adults will try and bail us out." Arcane answered smirking.

"You right otherwise we will just prove them that we are not ready." Aqualad said.

 **AN: I will make back story of Harry in this AU during later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sorry there was an error during upload i had to take down and reupload chapter.**

 **And on another note. Wow guys you literally showered me with follows and even favorites. jonnywolf was the first person to follow this story and Sakura Lisel to favorite it. And I'm grateful to the rest of you who followed favorited it. Enjoy this story and review it please.**

 **Independence Day part 2**

 **Cadmus Lab Washington DC, later in the** **evening**

An explosion sent two scientists out of the building to fall on ground. Kid Flash ran up the wall, caught them, put them on the roof but slipped, he grabbed an open window, firefighters looked at him.

"Hey it's Flash Boy."

Kid Flash eyebrow ticked at that. "It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked before Robin jumped through the window, and helped him.

Arcane and Aqualad ran to the firefighters. "I need to borrow that." Aqualad said looking at the hoses and grabbing his bearers but was stopped by sorcerer.

"No need to steal water from firefighters I can conjure it myself." Harry raised his cane and a stream of water came out. "You are driving though." Arcane smirked from under the hood.

"Sure." Atlantean said and formed a pillar out of water that boys used to ride to the top of the building and save scientists. As they went Arcane and Aqualad entered the same window Robin and Kid Flash used to get into the lab after that the scientists were brought to the safety of paramedics and firefighters.

"Thanks for the help." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"You did fine, besides we are here for the 'poetic justice' remember?" Robin answered typing something into computer while Kid Flash was going through the papers. Meanwhile Arcane and Aqualad decided to check out the corridor. As they entered boys saw a closing elevator with a strange figure inside. "Aren't elevators supposed to be locked down?" Harry asked.

Robin and Kid Flash joined them. "This is wrong; this is an express elevator it doesn't belong to a two-storey building." Robin said.

"Neither what we saw there." Aqualad added.

"We should check it." Arcane said and pointed his cane to the door after that it opened. "Whoa!" Harry said looking down.

"This is why they need an express elevator."Robin said using his grapple gun on the ceiling and slid down other joined him on the rope. Robin reached SL-26 when he announced "I'm at the end of my rope." Everyone went to the door while Boy Wonder was busy hacking after a hack Arcane repeated the door unlocking charm and team entered the corridor. "Welcome to the 'Project Cadmus'."

At that moment Kid Flash sped ahead. "Kid, wait!" Aqualad said but it was too late KF ran into a herd of giant mammoth looking creatures. The others caught up and saw a smaller alien on one's head with horns that glowed for a moment.

"Yeah… Nothing strange here." The alien-like beings left down the hall before the teens went to a closed-door and picked the lock. When they walked inside, they saw a bunch of tubes with insect looking creatures generating electricity. "This is must be how they are off-grid. They make their own electricity."

"Robin it is time to hack." Aqualad said, soon Robin got the results.

"They're called Genomorphs: telepathic, steel strong claws, super strength. These things are weapons." Robin announced

"But why they are making them, or for whom?" asked Arcane.

"Wait a minute there is also a 'project Kr' but its triple encrypted." Robin was about to hack it but got interrupted.

"Halt!" Looking back, they saw a tall muscular man. He's wearing a dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads with a shield. A bunch of Genomorphs surrounded him. "Robin, Aqualad, Arcane, Kid Flash?"

Aqualad's eyes widened for a second. "Guardian? What are you doing here?"

"That is my question. I'm chief of security here and you are trespassing." He answered.

"I don't think Justice League approves you assisting in breeding weapons." Kid Flash said.

"What are you talking about?" Hero asked but the genomorph's horns glowed red and Guardian ordered the Genomorphs."Take them down, hard."

Robin immediately threw a smoke pellet in order to make escape to the elevator unnoticed so it can be hacked. After a short battle they joined Robin. The elevator went down and Kid Flash looked at Robin."Down? Exit is up!"

"Project 'Kr', is down." Aqualad sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe we should call the League." Arcane shook his head before replying. "No signal. We'll need a computer or something to reach them." The doors opened showing an underground tunnel that splits in two. "We're already here." Kid said before speeding off with the others following.

"Stop." Turning around, they saw a human-looking Genomorph in a white shirt, and pants. He lifted up objects forcing the teens to run down another hall to a door with 'Project Kr on it. A female scientist with dark skin, and glasses walked out, and Kid ran in to her. Looking up, he saw the others not far behind, and took a tank to keep the door opened. "Hurry!" He yelled before they ran in, and Aqualad kicked the tank away.

"I have disabled the door" Robin said.

"Guys you want to see this." Kid Flash spoke after hitting a button. They saw a tube with a boy with a dark hair and a white body suit. The most important detail on the suit was an 'S' logo.

"Weapon designation: 'Superboy'. Clone was force grown in 16 weeks" said Robin already hacked. "DNA acquired from Superman."

"Most probably stolen."Kid Flash said.

"I don't think would like that someone makes a slave out of his son."Aqualad said.

"And what about these things?" Harry asked pointing at Genomorphs.

"They force feed information."Robin answered.

"Now we call the League." Aqualad sighed before speaking up. "I told you no signal. What about this computer Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "No nothing." Aqualad looked to Robin, not noticing the Genomorphs horns glowing.

"Let him out." Aqualad said.

"Not yet."Harry interrupted.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"He is right now force fed information that also includes brainwashing. We need him to come with us from his own free will, but firstly." Harry turned to the door and soon it glowed followed by the same glow as vents.

"What did you do?" Robin asked.

"I sealed and reinforced the door that will buy me time to convince Superboy to come with us."Arcane answered. "Can you open tube but without waking Superboy up?"

"I can."Robin answered opening the tube.

"Wish me luck." Harry said touching Superboy's forehead with his cane.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was planning to give you this +chapter 2 together as one chapter but I had irl emergency and I finished writing it at such perfect place so I decided to put what I had as chapter 2 and finish Independence Day later.**

 **Enjoy and please I really need reviews and beta would be nice. I have an IOS app for fanfiction net so I can be contacted through it too.**

 **Independence Day part 3**

"Wish me luck. I don't think it will take me more than 15 minutes" Harry said before entering Superboy's mind.

"Well since the Witch boy is working on SB's brain and door is secured you can answer a question that has been on my mind for some time Robin." Kid Flash said.

"What exactly you are interested in?" Boy Wonder asked.

"Well, you and this Arcane dude looked like old pals, so I'm curious about how long you know each other?" Kid Flash asked.

"I agree with Kid I'm also curious about it." Aqualad said.

Robin has started his story "Well we met for the first time two and half years ago. Kaldur was still student in conservatory and KF has yet to get his powers. He was tracking a dangerous mystic artifact 'Idol of Fear' back to the Scarecrow in Gotham. I just deemed ready by Batman to go on cases, before that I was only on patrols. So Arcane was beating crap out of thugs and then erasing their memories and healing the damage done with magic. Batman totally didn't enjoy that idea, we fought but in the end we cleared all misunderstandings out. All in all we got Scarecrow and the 'Idol' was destroyed after that for the next few months we had to work together since apparently Vandal Savage was supplying artifacts to the Batman's rogue gallery. Bane with 'Ruby of Cyttorak' almost killed Batman. By the second case Arcane was able to figure out our identities so he was able press Bats into allowing us to hang out like normal teens from time to time so he is basically my best friend. I didn't make any real friends at school so I don't need to create any stupid excuses to get out from them whenever Batman needs me on the case. Maybe later we can go through the story in more details." Robin finished his tale.

"Why not now?" Kid Flash asked

"Because it looks like Arcane finishes his job." Aqualad answered instead of Robin.

"And also he has an awesome devise called pensive that allows to watch copies of your own memories for 3rd person perspective." Added Boy Wonder.

 **Meanwhile in the mindscape**

Superboy sensed that something was wrong with data transfer as he suddenly felt a pull and arrived in a nice room with two comfortable chairs in front of fireplace.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please take a seat." Stranger that was sitting on one of the chairs said.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked preparing for fight.

"I go by the name of Arcane but friends call me Harry." Stranger lifted his hood and Superboy saw a boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Why did you pull me here?"Clone snarled

"I'm curious wanted to see you myself. Cadmus is disgusting but I am curious in the results of their experiments call me hypocrite." Harry answered relieved that calming charm he cast on Superboy before entering his mind worked on him.

"What do you mean by that?"Superboy sat in his chair looking suspicious of Arcane.

"You know what I mean your connection to the G-Gnome is two way, use it and you will find it out."Harry said

Superboy concentrated he entered G-Gnome's mind saw Dr. Desmond saying "Project Kr is not a human it is a weapon, we don't need a thinking weapon." Or "Why do we need him to socialize he needs only to know how to destroy."

"Now what I can offer you is a choice do you want to be someone or something? Choose wisely because with Desmond you will be something but if you come me and my can give you chance to become than a simple weapon of destruction. We can show you the world outside the pod." Arcane's voice was silky and convincing. " _Wish I had conjured red and blue pills too late."_ Harry thought.

Meanwhile Superboy made his decision "I choose to be someone. I choose to be a person. I choose to be FREE!"

That was the moment when both boys woke up in the Cadmus.

"Oh Merlin I'm going to have a killer headache tomorrow." Arcane rubbed his head.

"Is everything ok?"Aqualad asked.

"Yes, I am with you." Superboy said.

"Wow, nice to meet you I'm Robin this Kid Flash and Aqualad." Boy Wonder said.

"Nice to meet you all." Superboy said.

"It is time to get out of here." Kid Flash voiced his opinion.

"I happen to agree." Harry said.

"What's the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"Simple I lift charms from the door, Superboy destroys it and then we run to the elevator and get out of here lads." Arcane answered.

"I like it simple plan with no distractions." Robin said

"Let's get this party started." Kid Flash said

 **AN: That's it folks the next chapter will finish the Independence Day I promise that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is last part of the Independence Day, enjoy. And I am grateful to the for the first review of my story. I would like to see more opinions as long as they are constructive thank you. Oh and I am looking for beta PM me either PC or mobile device.**

 **Independence Day part 4**

"Let's get this party started!" Kid Flash said.

"Wait, Arcane can't you just apparate us I remember we used side-along?" Robin asked.

"I will have to perform eight trips to get us all through side-along apparition and I used up quite a lot of power protecting us all from their telepathic attacks to add the fact it is quite risky in general to apparate so deep underground." Harry answered.

"What about portkeys?" Robin continued.

"I won't be able nail one right now since they require quite a big chunk of power and my emergency one is made for one person so that the attacker can't hitch a ride with me." Harry answered "I have no plans to leave you guys." Arcane added.

"How much you won't be able to nail them." Robin asked.

"Right now there is a risk of our insides turning into outsides, so yeah we better use our legs. I am very powerful for a teenager but I have yet to go through my second magical maturity. Anyway it is time to go." Harry said.

"I was hoping there will be an easy way out." Robin sighted.

"There is no easy way out in our gig." Kid Flash said

"Okay guys I'm going to lift enchantments on the door Superboy destroys and we all run to the elevator as fast as possible in one group. Get ready in 3, 2, 1, go."Arcane said lifting spells on the door Superboy tore the door and threw it into Genomorphs. Harry decided to transfigure it into a sticky substance that covered every enemy in the corridor then he cleared the path for everyone to escape. "Aqualad I am going to conjure water you are driving again." Harry said as they approached lift.

"On it." Kaldur said.

Superboy tore the elevator door and jumped using all of his impressive might while the rest decided to ride a water platform created by Arcane and Aqualad. Somewhere in the middle of the shaft young Kryptonian started to fall but Robin and Kid Flash caught him.

"I can't fly. Why? Superman can fly." Superboy said.

"I don't know but you can still leap over tall buildings, still impressive." Kid Flash said.

"Guys it looks like this is our stop." Robin announced looking at the elevator approaching heroes at high speed. Superboy quickly crushed another door and boys entered SL-15.

"We can use stairs now I will finally get room to run."Kid Flash said lowering his goggles.

"I have a better idea Robin can you hack video and motion sensors?"Harry asked.

"I already hacked them while you had your astral conversation with Superboy." Then eyes of Boy Wonder widened. "Oh, I get it send them on a goose chase while we keep using elevator shaft." Robin said.

"Do it." Aqualad said. Thirty seconds later Robin exclaimed "Got it."

"It is time to finish this." Arcane said conjuring another stream of water. They reached the ground floor and as the team exited they saw a scientist with vial of pale blue liquid.

"Do you really think that you were able to outsmart me? I will send you all straight into graves! With project Blockbuster I will kill you all!" Evil doctor laughed and drank the liquid that he had in his hand.

"Oh no, now he is going to turn into a monster." Kid Flash said and he was right. Professor fell to his knees and turned into muscular, angry dark-blue monster. Team attacked monster, he grabbed Aqualad and threw him into a pillar.

"That's it!" Robin whispered bringing up a 3D version of the building up.

"Kid, over here." Kid dashed to him and was told the plan. Once Robin conveyed his plan to the team asking them to keep Blockbuster busy while Superboy and Arcane were destroying pillars. "Now!" Robin yelled luring Blockbuster over to him. Arcane shot a tripping jinx, then Aqualad threw water on him and electrocuted him while having the building fall down on top of them. Heroes narrowly escaped but their costumes suffered which was quickly solved by Harry using repairing charm.

"Well there is the moon." Arcane said.

"And Superman together with whole Justice League." Aqualad added.

Later after getting the story; Batman Aquaman, and Flash walked up to the group of teens. Batman sighed before speaking up. "So let me get this straight. You hacked League computers, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives? You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, but we will." Aqualad said in a shocking show of defiance.

"Aqualad stand down." Ordered Aquaman.

"Apologize my king, but I will not." Aquaman's eyes widened in shock this was not like Kaldur at all, he was always quiet, followed orders and did as he was told. "We did good work here today. The same work you trained us to do."

"Look if this is about your treatment at the hall?" Flash said trying to convince them to calm down.

"It is not. We are trying to do the work you taught us to do and today I think we did something more than a mission, we forged something new, something permanent." Aqualad said looking at his friends.

"Why we are trying to justify ourselves to them?" Superboy growled. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way!"

Adults looked at each other and then Batman voiced a silent agreement between them. "Give us some time."

"This used to be the league's base before the location was compromised." Batman told them standing in the center of the new base of young heroes.

"Yeah and you trade it for a tourist trap."

Shooting Kid Flash a glare he continued. "The six of you will be doing missions from here."

"Real missions?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes, but covert."

"If the incident with Cadmus has proven anything it's that the bad guys are getting smarter." Flash said. "Will still handle the big stuff there is a reason we have these giant targets on our chest." He joked thumbing his symbol.

"Did you say six?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Yes you will be joined by another."

" _Recognized Martian Manhunter 07, Recognized Miss Martian B06"_ said computer voice.

Turning they saw the Martian exit with a young girl in turn not that they could really tell. Her hood covered her face and most of her body. Running up they saw her take off her hood. "Hi." She said shyly.

"This gig gets better and better." Said Wally."Hi, I am Kid flash and these are Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Arcane. But it is okey to forget their names.

"Speedy was wrong." Harry whispered to Robin. "Yesterday was THE day and we were ready. We just needed to submit proof and grow spine."

"I agree with you." Answered Robin


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay first I wasn't feeling well due to a significant weather shifts in the region and initially I was planning to write a filler chapter that was supposed to go into Harry and Robin back story in this AU but I decided to move it later due to the fact that I wanted to write it in more detail.**

 **Welcome to the Happy Harbor**

" _Recognized: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03, Arcane B04"_ announced computer as three heroes came out of transporter in civilian clothes.

"Have you asked him yet?" Robin asked impatiently.

"He is arriving now." Aqualad responded looking at the map that tracked moved of Red Tornado.

"So what we are waiting for?"Kid Flash said dashing out of the room while the rest of the team followed speedster.

Rushing out to the entrance to the cave the team stood below waiting for Red Tornado to land. "Red Tornado!" Wally waved as android landed.

"Greetings team is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" The android inquired.

"We were wondering if you had a mission for us." Aqualad asked ignoring his fellow team member's question completely.

"Missions are The Batman's responsibility." He stated wondering why the team would ask him as they should know this.

We know but it's been over a week and-"

"You will be tested soon enough." The robot told them. "Till then enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said considering what Speedy said earlier. 'Your team is a joke, a way for the Justice League to keep you all in line.' It seems that he may have been correct after all.

"It is for me." Said Harry earning surprised looks."Well if I wanted to punch bad guys into prison I can choose any city in the US and we can go and patrol. Covert missions are not that frequent, so I am not surprised that Batman has yet to find anything since it is relatively quiet. Also it has been a week but we never had team training, we barely know each other as a team. I am absolutely not surprised with Tornado's words."

"Perhaps you can keep busy by touring the cave and familiarizing yourselves with it." Red Tornado suggested.

"Keep busy does he really thinks we're buying that?" Kid Flash complained.

"Oh I can check!" M'gann focused for a second before blushing. "I forgot he is a machine, inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though." Wally grinned. "Know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you are thinking right now, you don't need to be telepath." Robin said sarcastically.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"We keep ourselves busy, tour the clubhouse." Aqualad answered.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can be tour guides." M'gann said.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said.

"A private tour will be more fun." Wally said looking at Miss M.

"She never said anything about private tours." Robin responded.

"Gentlemen and Lady this is about team building, so we are doing this together." Harry announced.

"Hey, maybe you should bring your perceive it can be used for a team building." Robin said.

"I wish I could but there was a break in my house in search for some… artifacts and it got destroyed in a struggle. I ordered a new one to be made but even with paying a double the price I still have to wait until next week before it is ready." Wizard answered.

Walking inside M'gann began the tour. "This is the front door." She joked entering the cave. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally explained.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked. This seemed like a much better place to have as a home base.

"The caves location was compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah, that makes sense."

M'gann looked worried. "If the bad guys know about the cave we must be on constant alert!"

"The bad guys know that we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin said

"Uhh" she looked around in confusion.

"What he means is that we are hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash clarified.

"Oh, that's much clearer." Martian said

Superboy looked around in confusion sniffing the air. "Do I smell smoke?"

M'gann's eyes widened, "My cookies!" She cried taking off into the air, pulling the tray full of burnt cookies out telekinetically placing them on the counter. "Oh! I was trying out granny Jones recipe from episode 17 of-" she cut herself off with a small giggle. " Never mind."

"I bet they would have tasted great, though he does not seem to mind." Robin pointed towards Kid Flash who was eating the burnt cookies.

"What? I have a serious metabolism." He defended.

"I'll make more." She offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad complimented.

"Thanks Aqualad."M'gann answered

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'Ahm." he smiled. "Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D," He divulged flirting with her once more. "Unlike the glasses over there, Batman forbidden his Boy Wonder from telling anyone the real name."

"Well mine is no secret it's M'gann M'orzz." She smiled brightly. "But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now." Arcane, Aqualad and Robin all noticed how overly happy she seemed about that.

"Harry Potter." Arcane introduced."Well the full name is Harry James of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter." Harry said.

"Show off."Robin muttered.

"I know about noble titles on Earth, but what does 'The Most Ancient and Noble' means?" M'gann asked.

"Well magical Britain has Wizengamot, sort of House of Lords. It was founded by Merlin himself when King Arthur Pendragon started to create his Round Table order he delegated all power over the magical world to Merlin. Wizard made a decision to invite 28 most powerful magicals of the kingdom to be his council. The direct descendants of those 28 are nowadays what are called 'The sacred 28' or '28 Most Noble and Ancient Houses'. Goblins in charge of the magical banking are responsible for making that the real owners have control of the hereditary seats. Since those times there were elected seats added and seats for high ranked officials of the Ministry of Magic but only 28 seats are hereditary. "Harry explained.

"Wow that is a big honor." M'gann said.

"And responsibility."Harry added.

"Magic doesn't exist it is only smoke and mirrors." Wally started to say before Harry snapped his fingers and Kid Flash went mute.

"Ah, now I can hear my thoughts." Harry said."We can go about details on the magical government of the United Kingdom at a later point. Any one wants to share any info about himself?"

Superboy got up and turned to leave due to the fact he didn't have a real name or any other personal information to share. M'gann seeing this tried to give him some comfort. " _Don't worry Superboy we'll find you an earth name too._ "

Superboy turned around and shot her glare. "Stay out of my head!" He snarled in anger.

The others turned to her. _'What's wrong?'_ She asked in confusion. _'I don't understand.'_ She asked as others held their heads in shock.

"I know it's different on Mars Megan because everyone has telepathy. But here on Earth it is a massive invasion of privacy." Aqualad explained to her.

"Besides Cadmus's little creepy Genomorphs left him with a bad taste in his brains." Wally added once spell wore out.

"I didn't mean to…" M'gann started to apologize.

"Just stay out of my head." Superboy snarled. He then stormed out of the kitchen area and sat on the couch.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do." M'gann said and flew to the hangar.

"My Martian Bio ship." The others looked confused at the 'ship' before Wally spoke up. "Uhh. It's cute but not very aerodynamic." Megan giggled before waving her hand. "It's in rest silly. I'll wake it up." The ship turned in to a big aerodynamic ship. They walked in, and seats for each one came up with Megan sitting in the middle with two lighted circular 'handles'.

"Red Tornado, please open hanger doors." Megan said before the doors opened and they flew out. Wally looked to Megan, and sighed dreamily before Robin spoke up. "Incredible."

Wally picked up after Robin. "She sure is." Megan looked at him as she quickly sat up. "The ship! All ships are she's."

Then Harry leaned to Robin."Is he always with foot in his mouth?"

"Dude!" Wally cried

"The only times when he isn't Is when he either eats or sleeps."Robin answered."Oh, and that silencing spell of yours solves the problem quite nicely." Boy Wonder added

"Oh well if that is the only medicine…"Harry trailed off.

"You were supposed to be my friend." Wally said

"And as a good friend I point to your shortcomings."Robin defended.

Meanwhile Kaldur whispered to Superboy. "I know what you're thinking.. You over-reacted, and don't know how to apologize. Just say that you're sorry."

Harry looked from his seat at M'gann "Can you transform?"

Getting up, Megan sifted in to a female Robin and Wally in their costumes. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked before Harry spoke up. "Yes. Yes it is." Robin clapped before speaking up. "Very good.. But those won't fool anyone." Megan looked sheepish before sitting back down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Kaldur turned the chair he was on around. "And your clothes..?" Megan smiled, and pulled on her jacket. "They're organic, like the ship.. They respond to my mental commands."

Superboy snorted before speaking up. "As long as they're the only ones."

"Superboy.. Calm down." Kaldur said.

"Well if we need to shapeshift on short term Harry can always whip up a batch of Polyjuice potion for us." Robin said smirking.

"I can sense a story." Wally said in sing-song voice.

Robin and Arcane looked at each other and nodded."Better to bury that particular story." Harry answered.

"Can you do that ghosting through wall like Manhunter does?" Megan looked to him before replying. "Density shifting? No that's an advanced technique."

Harry spoke up as he stared out the window. "Well, we'll help you train along with J'onn."

Robin chuckled before pointing to Wally. "Flash can vibrate his molecules to go through walls, but when he does, bloody nose."

Wally stared wide-eyed at him. "Dude!"

Megan smiled before one of the 'handles' glowed. "Here's something I can do." The ship turned invisible as they flew. "Camouflage mode."

Suddenly radio went live and team heard Red Tornado. _"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. And alarm went off at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly."_

"They are keeping us busy." Said Robin

"Remember Cadmus? A simple fire led to Superboy. Who knows what this particular adventure will lead us to?" Harry said trying to lift Robin's spirit.

"Let's go and investigate." Aqualad said.

 **AN: Next chapter will probably be in 12 hours. At least I will try my best to finish it by then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is next chapter. Enjoy and please review I really need your opinion.**

 **Welcome to Happy Harbor part 2**

Team has arrived to the power plant they saw multiple tornadoes running rampart and civilians running away in fear and one of the tornadoes moved quickly to the bioship. Before M'gann could react the ship got caught in and team got swept in a rollercoaster until Miss Martian was able to pull the team out of the twister. Then she landed the ship and opened the hatch to let her comrades out.

"Robin are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad questioned over the roar of the wind. "Robin!" He shouted again when he noticed the boy wonder missing. All he got in reply was laughter.

"He was just here." M'gann said, looking around for the young hero. Hearing explosions they turned to the power plant to see the windows getting blown out.

"Unh" Robin groaned as the robot slammed him against the wall. Boy Wonder started to regret going off on his own.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked landing next to him.

"Didn't catch his name but he doesn't play nice." Robin answered.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister." The Android informed them before making two of his namesakes and sending them at the oncoming heroes. Superboy plowed his way through both of them till Twister made a tornado under him lifting him into the air. Kid Flash pulled his goggles out of his pocket and slipped them on taking off running at Twister only to be hurled through the open cargo doors. M'gann and Aqualad rushed him only to sent flying backwards. "I came here expecting superheroes not children." The robot mocked.

"We aren't children!" Robin called angry and a little sore from Speedy calling the team a joke before.

"Objectively you ar-" Android started but got hit with a lightning strike from Harry.

"This wasn't even a tickle" Twister mocked young wizard and then threw him into the wall using powerful gust of wind.

Wally cried launching himself at the andriod only to be caught once more in a tornado. "Ahhh!" He called flew back before stopping mid-air.

"I got you Wally." M'gann assured him as she set him down.

"M'gann read his mind. Find a weakness!" Kaldur ordered her.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?"

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin insisted.

As she tried to read his mind she got nothing opening her eyes she realized something. "Hello Megan! Guys! is Red Tornado in disguise."

"What!" The others asked looking at her.

"Think about it he is android and makes tornados. How many robots do you know who can do that?" M'gann said

"This makes sense; Red Tornado said that we are going to be tested."Robin added.

"I don't think so look at the damage that was dealt to the plant and the amount of civilians hurt the League would never do that just to test us." Harry said."I would say that we treat him like a supervillain as long as we don't damage his memory banks we can always restore his body even if it is him." Harry proposed watching as Mr. Twister flew away in the direction of Happy Harbor.

"I agree." Aqualad said after some thought.

"You go ahead I will call Red Tornado." M'gann said.

"Sounds good." Harry said and joined rest of the team chasing Twister.

Once everyone was gone M'gann decided to call Tornado for help. "So you see the team really need your help." M'gann finished explaining the situation.

"If I were to intervene, it would not help." Red Tornado informed her. "But I will admit it is strange this foe has both my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

M'gann's eyes widened in realization. "Hello Megan!"

The others were engaging the robot and it was not going well. Harry did not want to transfigure robot since it could damage its brain. Superboy was thrown through the air once more with a boat landing on top of him. Looking at Robin Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "You brought your utility belt?" He questioned.

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batman taught me." Robin said smugly.

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it." He joked.

Then Megan contacted them. _'Listen to me all of you.'_

 _"What did we tell you!"_ Growled Superboy at Miss Martian.

' _I have a plan. Please trust me.'_

"Everyone clear the area." The officer called to the groups of fleeing citizens. Before Red Tornado flew past them.

"Hit the showers boys." He said landing. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we have a plan now." Robin objected.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado cut Boy Wonder off.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up." Mr. Twister taunted his enemy.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado stated before forming a Tornado and sending it at Twister. But Twister just reflected it back. "It appears we are evenly matched." Said Tornado after sending another tornado at him.

"No we are not." Punching the ground he blocked the tornado and blasted Red Tornado with lightning. "Now remain still android this will not take long." said before several wire ejected from his hand connecting to Red Tornado's head.

"Long then you would think." Tornado stated his head changing into Megan's.

"NO!" He cried in shock before a tornado sent him flying, as the tornado stopped it was revealed to be Kid Flash spinning in a circle. Running up to the recovering robot Superboy unleashed several punches at his torso before sending him flying into the bay where Aqualad was waiting for the android and then hitting him with an anchor, young atlantean electrocuted the robot till it's arm blew off. The explosion knocked it out of the harbor and back onto land where Harry first froze the water on android and then Megan quickly used her powers to rip his other arm off and Superboy tore its legs off.

Before it could fall Robin threw several explosive shuriken at it. The explosion removed what remained of the tubing that fueled its powers.

Landing, its chest piece opened up revealing a small man inside. "Foul, I-I-I call foul." He stuttered in fear. Before M'gann lifted a large boulder and crushed him.

"What the hell!" Kid Flash called as the others looked at her in shock.

"M'gann I don't know how things are done on mars but here we don't execute prisoners." Aqualad informed her.

"I thought you trusted me." She said moving the rock to show it was a robot as well.

"Cool souvenir." Kid Flash exclaimed picking up a robotic eye ball.

"He is definitely turbed." Robin said still on that whole prefix thing.

"An android controlling another android. What a twist." Harry said.

Soon Team has returned back to the cave. Aqualad made a report to the Red Tornado.

"As you can see the robot was clearly made to sabotage you." Aqualad informed Red Tornado half an hour later.

"Is that why you refused to help?" Asked Megan.

"No, it was because if I had interfered it would have solved nothing that you yourselves could not do." He told them before walking off.

"I guess if it we need someone watching us. It would best be a heartless machine. Any of our mentors would have interfered right away." Robin said.

"Dude harsh!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"And incorrect I do have a heart it is a carbon steel alloy." Red Tornado said. "I also have excellent hearing." He told them before leaving.

"I think I am telling this for everyone but this team thing can work out."Kid Flash said."And also what is the story about Polyjuice?" Wally asked.

"Oh well basically Robin tried to date. The date was on the last day before start of the term and the family of the girl in question had a flight during daytime so she didn't have to go to school on that day. She agreed to pack her stuff and go to the date. Robin couldn't sneak out of the school so he asked me impersonate him for a day. Everything was going perfect I spent few days studying Rob's habits, speech and even the way he writes. I was able to fool classmates and teachers, Batman was away on business." Harry started

"But Batman sadly returned early. It took him three minutes to figure out that it was an impostor. He wasn't whelmed totally not whelmed. The date itself was nice but we didn't click together so we are still friends, well as much as it is possible at our gig." Robin continued

"You spent whole Easter grounded and I was punished by spending Easter brewing healing potions for St. John's Magical Hospital in New York. From 8pm to 8am." Harry concluded.

"Maybe other way around? From 7am to 7pm." Megan asked.

"No I was assigned for the night shift." Harry answered."A bloody nightmare I almost blew up myself a few times. Since I quite often I had brew five or six potions at the same time." Wizard finished resulting in a laughter from the rest of the team.

AN: I always wondered why none of the team members didn't notice that heroes wouldn't risk with health of civilians and create massive property damage just to test them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I noticed that if you update your story faster than 24 hours it doesn't go up on the page. So sad =,(**

 **Though Kminari in his review raised a very interesting question, about why heroes don't use villain tech. In my opinion the first answer it is a law since their devices is evidence. Secondly it gives too much power. If you watched Justice League Unlimited series of the early 2000 you would remember how much stint caused by governments when they found out about orbital weapon on the Watchtower this is my opinion the same situation.**

 **James bond son of Athena: Well if Harry doesn't have his own niche in the team he is useless and the story will be just a retelling of the series which is why I plan fillers and even new cases but that is work in progress.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter and review.**

 **Drop Zone**

The team has gathered around Batman and Red Tornado to be briefed about their first official mission.

"Isla Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary of dangerous, addictive and illegal neo steroid called 'Venom'. The infrared signatures show that the factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments got cut off. That's when the team comes in. This covert recon mission, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Batman finished the briefing.

"So, who is in charge?" Robin asked.

Red Tornado and Batman looked at each other and then Dark Knight gave his answer."Work that out between you."

Few hours later the team was approaching Santa Prisca when M'gann announced "Drop Zone A in 30."

Aqualad stood up pressed the belt buckle turning the stealth mode on."Ready."

"Putting bioship into camouflage mode."Miss Martian said lowering the attitude and then opening the hole in the ship so Aqualad can jump into the water.

Soon the rest of the team heard atlantean hero reporting."Heat and motion sensors are patched; the data is now on continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop zone B." Megan said stopping the ship midair and opened a hole and created cables.

Kid Flash hit the chest emblem and his suit became black. "Pretty cool huh?" Kid asked as M'gann nodded. Her costume changed in to a full black suit. Kid smiled at her. "That works too. Hey Supey, sure you don't want to try the new Stealth Tech?"

"No capes, no tights, no offence."Superboy said.

"Totally works for you."M'gann said dreamily."I mean you can totally do good work in those clothes."Megan added and then hid herself under the hood and went invisible.

M'gann flew down while Arcane, Robin and Kid Flash used cable once landed they saw Superboy jumping out of the ship. Harry reacted by pointing his cane at Kryptonian and saying "Aresto Momentum." As a result Superboy's fall slowed down until he reached the earth.

"I didn't your help." SB growled.

"A seismic event doesn't go well with the covert." Harry answered.

"Aqualad drop B is go." M'gann radioed Atlantean.

"Head for the factory I will track GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Kaldur answered.

"Roger that." Robin said.

The group moved quickly through the forest approaching factory. Then Superboy suddenly stopped."Did you hear that?"

Wally sighted."No. Wait is a superhearing thing?"

Miss Martian looked at Superboy and smiled."You do have great ears."

"Now bro what do we do now?" Wally wanted to ask Robin but nothing in the place where Boy Wonder was moments ago."Man I hate when he does that."

" _Superboy Kid.. Switch to infrared._ " Doing that, they saw two groups of people each group dressed differently. Suddenly their guns went off. "No need for super hearing now."

When Wally tried to run Harry stopped him."What are doing we need to find Robin."

"Robin know what he is doing and there was rain few hours ago, earth is muddy to easy to slip on your high speed and I have no interest in bailing you out of trouble that caused by your moronic principle 'Run first, think never' " Harry said."I propose we flank them Superboy, Miss Martian and KF go for the left squad while I will reunite with Aqualad and we will go for the send group of bozos. Hopefully Boy Wonder will grace us with his presence." Harry finished his plan.

"I hear that."Team heard Robin's voice from the shadows nearby their position.

"See, I was right."Harry said to Wally who pouted."Now go to the positions."

"Understood."Said M'gann and flew away followed by Superboy and Kid Flash.

Soon both groups of bandits were tied up.

"I recognize these uniforms it is a cult of Cobra."Robin said.

"Batman would have told us if he knew that the island houses deranged cultists."Aqualad said

Meanwhile Robin and Kid Flash started bickering about leadership. Superboy heard Bane's goon talking to his boss in Spanish."Look at them argue. Free yourself and take them while they are distracted!"

"Quiet! For now I play along they will give me what I need."Superboy smirked and then noticed Arcane who was standing in the shadows very close to Bane. They nodded at each other.

Bane started to laugh attracting attention."Such clever Niños but you only know half of the story let me show you the rest by getting you in my factory through the secret entrance." He said.

"He does have a secret entrance." said Miss Martian. "But he's hiding something." she then has her eyes glow white that was an indication that she was trying to look deeper.

"Ah ah ah Chika. Bane is not so easy." he says with a smile.

"Ugh! He's reciting football scores in Spanish. This could take a while." say Miss Martian.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of enemy is my..." he stared to say before Harry used silencing spell on him.

"Let's do it another way."Harry retrieved a little vial from his potions pouch."This is veritaserum; a truth serum just three small drops and you are going sing like bird."Arcane said last part in a sing-song voice.

Bane started thrashing to get out of his restraints but it was futile.

"I am not an idiot I made sure that you will not be able to escape out of these ropes."Harry said."Superboy can you gently open his mouth so I can administer our amigo his medicine."

"Wait is that legal?"Wally asked

"Well, I have a license so as long as I use it for the league business I can use it at my discretion as long as I administer antidote later so the bad guys won't die from poisoning."Harry answered administering three drops of serum on Bane's tongue.

"Miss M use your telepathy to double check his answers the serum isn't fool proof." Arcane made a request.

"Ok."M'gann sat in front of Bane ready to use telepathy."I am ready." said Martian as Harry started his questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Mateo Dorrance." (AN: Actually I didn't find his full name but it is said that the name of his father is Edmund Dorrance so I made up his first name.)

Harry looked at Megan and she said."He is telling truth."

"Where is the secret entrance to the factory?"Harry continued his interrogation.

Bane described location and how to use the secret pathway. Harry administered antidote and then stunned him. Soon team arrived to the cliff that gave a great view of factory.

Robin used his binocular to assess the situation."The buy is going down but if Cobra isn't selling to the usual suspects…"

"We need to identify the buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, you are the thinker."Harry and Robin said at the same. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Sarcasm? A real leader will focus on getting answers." Kid Flash said.

"Answers are that way."Harry said levitating the boulder away from the entrance into the secret passageway.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the delay, wasn't feeling well, also I would like to introduce Lord Sheffield who decided to spend his time and become beta.**

 **Enjoy and review**

 **Drop Zone part 2**

"Answers are that way." Harry said levitating the boulder away from the entrance into the secret passageway.

"So we have a wannabe wizard leading us?"Wally asked.

"You act like magic is a completely ridiculous idea and yet you go from zero to sixty in your sneakers. If Zatara was a fake do you think they would let him on the League?" Arcane asked while walking down the passageway.

"There is a difference between what I can do and magic, my powers were caused by a lab accident." Kid Flash asserted.

"I studied a text about the most influential magical families of Europe in Atlantis and it speculated that the Potter family has been practicing magic in one form or another since the founding of Rome. Aqualad added causing Kid Flash to pout.

Kid Flash looked around the team for some support. "What? No one will side with me?"Wally looked down in disappointment.

"The reason no one is siding with you is that you think just because Abra Kadabra's magic is fake that all magic is fake." Robin said.

"You never answered my second point Wally." Arcane stated.

"Let's get a move on we have a mission to finish guys." said Superboy.

"I agree with Superboy infighting only helps the bad guys." Miss Martian said.

The group entered the factory "All clear." Robin said and tried to escape but was stopped by Arcane."What are you doing?"

"First we plan this out then you do your disappearing act. We are supposed to be working like a team Robin." Arcane said.

"Ok so what are you proposing?" Robin asked.

"You together with KF should go and gut their computers and intel. Meanwhile…"Arcane started but was interrupted.

"Helicopter incoming."Superboy stated.

"I am willing to bet my family grimoire that this is our mystery buyer. Robin and KF your part is not changed. M'gann and I will go invisible and get an ID of our buyer. Aqualad and Superboy will be on standby. M'gann we should go into radio silence link us up."

"Ok." Megan said. _"Is everyone online?"_

" _Yeah."_ Superboy said.

" _You know it beautiful."_ Wally answered

" _On my way to the control room."_ Robin said

" _Loud and clear." Arcane_ added.

" _I am here and we should proceed with the plan."_ Aqualad said.

Arcane disiilusioned himself and went with the now invisible Martian.

" _Did you notice that they are only hoarding the new product?"_ Aqualad stated his observation.

" _Maybe freshness counts?"_ Miss Martian said awkwardly.

" _I think we have an answer to that."_ Robin announced.

" _What do you have?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _It's not just a Venom it is a mix of Venom and Blockbuster formula from Cadmus 3 times stronger and permanent."_ Kid Flash said

" _Now we call the League."_ Aqualad said. _"Damn, they are jamming the radio. We need a plan and fast."_

" _Ok, since we can't call adults to deal with this we should blow everything to smithereens. We can't let them get out of this place with the formula."Arcane_ said. _"Here is the plan: Robin delete all the data, KF I have some explosives for you so that we can blow this factory sky high. M'gann who is our buyer?"_

" _Transmitting telepathic image of the buyer_. " Miss Martian answered.

" _It's a Sportsmaster."_ Aqualad exclaimed

" _Kid get to my position." Aqualad and I will transmit you an image shortly, Aqualad, Superboy find good positions we need to draw the cultists outside of the factory. Robin what is your status?"_ Harry asked sending KF directions to his location.

" _Five more minutes I want to make sure that there won't be anything to recover."_ Robin answered

A few moments later Arcane was giving him small balls of what looked like clay."For creating these babies I got mastery in potions just stick them were I tell you to put them and then I will detonate them. Is that clear?"

"Yes."Kid Flash answered

"Good now wait until we all are ready."Arcane said

" _Lady and gentlemen are you ready?"_ Harry asked the team.

" _Superboy and I are ready."_ Aqualad announced.

" _Ready."_ M'gann said

" _Almost done."_ Robin answered.

" _In that case start."_ Harry decided to start with wide area banisher throwing cultist all over the place. Kid was running around placing bombs and beating stray bozos on his way to the next target. Superboy and Aqualad banded up and decided to beat that big thing with grayish brown skin and red hair. Shimmer tried to backstab Arcane but got caught by Robin's bolo. One of the cultists tried to raise his gun on boys but suddenly it disappeared from his hands and then got knocked out.

"Souvenir." Kid Flash exclaimed holding one of the masks.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin said to Cobra.

"True, but even a God must stoop to conquer." Kobra answered.

"I have met quite a lot of people that have a better claim."Arcane said.

Robin was engaged in hand to hand combat with Kobra while Harry carefully used transfiguration to control the earth itself and sending stunners that were dodged by the cult leader. In the end Robin slowly gained advantage even though he was less experienced in combat than Kobra. The fight was finished by Harry who was finally able to hit Kobra with a stunner. Then they went to the helicopter and saw Sportsmaster making an escape. Kid joined the group moments later.

"Did you place the charges?"Arcane asked

"Yep."Kid answered popping the 'p'.

"In that case…" Harry said snapping his fingers."Boom" both factory and helicopter escaped though they could clearly see that Sportsmaster escaped from the helicopter.

"Let's round these guys up and contact The League."Aqualad said.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." said Batman as the team was in the main hall of the cave in civilian clothes.

"Which lasted up until the jamming signal was placed. As result we had to take the next best course and blow everything up, on top of that Kobra is now sitting in a nice cozy prison cell with governments lining up to question him."Harry answered

"You'll each get a written report detailing your many mistakes." he lectured. "Until then...good job."

That caught them all off guard."No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust is what determines your success. How you choose to lead shows character." he said before walking off to a Zeta-Tube.

Needless to say the team was happy with the result.

"How about we celebrate our first successful mission by enjoying a barbecue on the beach I'm buying." Harry said.

"Awesome."Kid Flash exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I had lots of RL problems this weekend chasing me but as compensation I present you all the biggest chapter of this story as of now.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **Kminari: I don't want to make Harry perfect. Because it is boring, I don't want Harry to know everything ahead and react accordingly. This is actually the reason why I consider most of the time-travel fics extremely boring.**

 **Schooled**

Team gathered in the main hall of the cave. Wally and Kaldur were playing air hockey on a holographic desk, M'gann was watching them. Meanwhile Robin was sparring with Harry. Though in reality it was an unstoppable barrage of attacks performed by Robin using his eskrima sticks and Harry defending using his cane hoping for a slip up. Soon Harry was on the ground and Robin smirking.

"I will never be as good as you; hand to hand is not my thing."Harry complained.

"Nobody is perfect."Robin answered Harry's complain."And you are good enough to hold on your own without magic."

Harry wanted respond but got interrupted by the computer voice.

 _Recognized Superboy B05_

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?"M'gann greeted young Kryptonian. But clearly angry Superboy just ignored her.

Teenagers heard a throat being cleared to get their attention. "Ready for training everyone?" asked Black Canary who was being escorted by J'onn.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" exclaimed the young Martian as she ran to her relative and gave him a hug.

"M'gann." he greeted. "I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how you were adjusting to life on Earth."

"A few bumps in the road but I'm learning." M'gann told him.

"That is all I can ask. And from what I can see so far you are doing well." Manhunter said with pride.

Seeing this exchange made Superboy even more disgruntled and he turned to go to his room.

However their teacher for today noticed him leaving.

"Stick around." she told him. "Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I learned from my mentors." Canary said but taking off her jacket she noticeably cringed due to pain.

M'gann noticed it and decided to ask."What happened?"

"The job."Canary answered throwing the jacket out of the ring."Now combat is about controlling conflict. You should always acting and never reacting. Now, I need a sparring partner."

"Right here." Kid Flash said with banana in his hands. He approached Canary finished banana and threw it away."After this I will show you my moves."

Meanwhile Harry whispered to Robin. "Ten bucks say that Kid Mouth will be down in less than 5 seconds."

"You are on."Robin answered. "I think he will be able hold for 10 to 15 seconds." But as soon as they shook their hands Kid Flash was already lying on the ground.

"That was definitely less than five."Harry smirked while Robin started to pout.

"Oohhh. Hurts so good." Kid Flash groaned.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"Oh oh he hit on teacher and got served." Robin said sarcastically.

"Dude!" said Wally embarrassed.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of the fight." said Black Canary.

"Oh please." said Superboy "With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is just a waste of my time." said Superboy.

"Care to prove that theory." She challenged. Superboy stepped up to the stage and as soon as the fight began he lashed out with a punch that Canary caught, then she used his momentum against him to hurl him across the stage.

Robin started to laugh only for Aqualad to elbow him in stomach, causing him to cover his mouth in a failed attempt to muffle his laughter.

Superboy got up with a growl. "You're angry good, but don't let it control you. Channel that anger." but Superboy ignored her advice and charged her again. Canary ducked down and swiped his legs out from underneath him.

"I'm done!" Superboy said walking off.

But Black Canary called him back. "Training is mandatory." she said eyes narrowing. But they were interrupted by a transmission from Batman.

As the team gathered around screen Batman started briefing. " _Six hours ago an android attack Star City. Realizing he was outmatched Green Arrow called for backup. This proved to be an almost disastrous mistake when the android was faced with the seven leaguers that responded by copying their powers. In the end it took eight leaguers and 5 hours to dismantle the android."_

"An android? Who built it? Marrow?" Robin asked in shock at the thought of a robot with the powers of the entire league.

" _Good guess, but no this particular robot bears the signature of professor Ivo"_ J'onn said while Batman gave team a moment to digest this information.

"Ivo? But Ivo is dead!" Aqualad said.

"So we thought." Canary said before muttering. "Or hoped."

" _The remains of the android will be moved to STAR Labs facilities in Boston and Manhattan, with additional trucks acting as decoys. The Team will escort the real trucks."_ Batman finished his briefing.

"Yes! Road trip."Kid Flash exclaimed.

"So now we take out your trash?"Superboy scowled.

" _Do you have anything better to do?_ "Batman asked as team was already on the way to the bioship.

Before Superboy went to join the rest of the team Black Canary stopped him."When you are ready I will be here."

Three hours later team was on motorbikes tailing two trucks with real robot parts. In the first group consisted of Kid Flash, Aqualad and Miss Martian while second group had Superboy, Robin and Arcane.

For some time, they rode in silence. Finally, Robin spoke up. "If dislike is the opposite of like," he pondered aloud, "Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong they go right. Right, Superboy?" Superboy didn't reply and kept his eyes on the truck in front of him. "Clearly, you're not feeling the aster," said Robin dryly, "What's wrong?"

"Canary," snarled Superboy, "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," said Robin with a shrug, "Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman and well, me."

"I use magic but I still learn hand to hand combat. You can't use your power as a crutch. Only injured people need crutches, but for a runner on the track it's just useless. Why rely on your strength if you can take down bad guys with minimum effort and collateral damage." Harry talked for the first time since mission was announced.

Superboy scowled and revved his engine he wove up the highway. "Superboy! Slow down!" Superboy complied and slid back behind the truck, as he did so, a dozen small, green figures shot out of the cornfields that lined the road. They fell upon the truck with mechanical giggles.

"Is that robot monkeys?" Harry asked.

"Totally Ivo's tweaked style," laughed Robin.

Harry's earpiece buzzed with static. "Alpha team!" shouted Kaldur through the line of communication, "Our truck is under attack!"

"Kinda figured," said Boy Wonder.

Superboy growled in anger. "I hate monkeys." Robin and Arcane pressed a button on their bikes and the back wheels fell off. They skidded for a foot before turning into flying armed drones.

"Switch your ride to battle mode," called the boy wonder.

"No point." snarled Superboy as he leapt forwards. The bike swerved violently into oncoming traffic.

"I think we need to get a habit of feeding him couple calming draughts before mission."Harry said before transfiguring a group of monkeys into falcons that were ordered to hunt down their former brethren.

"Totally agree with you." Robin was already on top of the truck joining Superboy. He used eskrima sticks to fight off robots. But the more were destroyed the more joined the battle. Then one of the monkeys was able to destroy Harry's bike. By the time he recovered the truck was already upside down, Robin evacuated the driver and Superboy was already hopping away chasing the robot monkeys that were carrying the android parts. Arcane apparated to Robin. "Are you okay?"

"I can't feel the aster right now."Robin answered.

"Which means that you are fine."Harry concluded

" _Aqualad to Arcane and Robin. We lost our cargo, did you-?_ "

" _It's gone_ ," sighed Robin, " _And so is Superboy_."

" _Superboy, come in_ ," said Aqualad, " _Radio your position and wait for help._ "

" _Don't want help!_ " growled the clone through the earpiece, " _Don't need any!_ " There was a rush of static and the line went dead.

" _I think he ditched his com_ ," said Robin.

" _What now?_ " Kaldur asked.

"From now onwards I'm going to place tracking on whole team." Harry said studying one of those monkeys."Examine this," he said, handing it to Robin, "If anyone can find a clue in it, it's you."

Robin nodded and pulled a wire from his cuffs. He plugged it into the robot's exposed hard drive and his wrist computer lit up. "They have a G.P.S.!" he exclaimed, "That's how they tracked us! If they can track us, I can track them!" Images flashed on the screen. " _It looks like both parts are converging in Gotham City._ "

" _We won't get there in time. I will send Kid Flash your way. We will join you ASAP."_ Kaldur said.

" _Roger that, see you soon."_ Arcane answered.

Harry summoned his bike and repaired it. "I want to get it over with."

The duo drove in silence for the next thirty minutes until Harry spoke."I have a plan."

"What exactly do you have?"Robin asked.

"We finish this mission, have a good night rest, then I'm planning relax on the beach for some time, after that I will start to research onto how to make a room with red sun radiation so that we can beat Superboy to a bloody pulp under disguise of training. If he is beaten and tired SB won't have enough time to be angry and angsty." Harry said.

"I like the plan but I can add one more point. Hook him up with M'gann. Dating takes quite a lot of time." Robin laughed.

"Nah we should leave that one to a natural flow or it won't work out."Harry answered.

"Looks like the parts are assembled and they are at my school."Robin exclaimed.

"I can apparate us there."Harry said

"And what to do with our motorbikes?"Robin asked.

"I can shrink them and leave them in my pocket."Arcane answered.

Duo stopped and Harry shrunk and then put the bikes inside his pouch, a minute later Arcane and Robin were at the gates of the Gotham Academy. They heard an explosion that came from gym.

"That way."Robin said running to the gym with Harry. Once boys arrived they saw Superboy lying on ground and android ready to finish him off. In the last moment Harry was able to cast a shield over Kryptonian.

Suddenly a yellow flash went by, and grabbed Superboy out of the way. "Yoink!" ANdroid used its copy of Black Canary's Cry at Kid as he dashed before phasing through spells and batarangs. Superboy glanced at Ivo who was sitting in the stands.

"Combat is about controlling the conflict. Have it be on your terms, acting and never reacting." He looked to see Amazo squeezing Kid before suddenly phasing as something shone from the moonlight and landed near Robin. Robin glanced, and saw a green arrow lying nearby.

"Can you transfigure the robot into something harmless?"Robin asked.

"I can't for some reason the thing is resisting the transfiguration."Harry answered.

Ivo yawned "Amazo studies and copies your abilities. But what's the point? You all are just poor versions of the except the magic boy."

Superboy glared at him before speaking up. "Everyone keeps saying me that... THAT MAKES ME ANGRY! WANNA SEE ME CHANELLING THAT ANGER?" Then he jumped at Ivo.

"Great, he went ballistic again." Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not."Robin said.

"Amazo protect your master priority Alpha." Ivo cried out scared.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" Robin said as he kicked a just barely standing Ivo.

"Ooh me, me!" Kid said excitedly as he ran toward the fallen professor.

Amazo was unable to balance the protection of his master and himself because Harry was sending spells at the android. As a result robot went full defensive. "Access: Martian Manhunter." Android but got in the trap. Superboy's hand was inside robot's head the moment before coming out of the intangible form.

"Help me to disassemble, now!"Robin ran to the robot's remains.

"Dude he has no head." Kid Flash said.

"Don't take any chances."They heard a new voice. The group saw Kaldur and M'gann entering the school gym to join them.

"Superboy are you alright?"Miss Martian asked worried about the boy.

"Fine, feeling the aster." SB answered with smile looking at Robin.

"Hey where is Ivo?"Kid Flash asked.

The team looked around but hasn't found any trace of the evil inventor.

Few hours later the team was standing in front of Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado as Aqualad gave them the details of the mission. "The android is safely being studied at two separate Stars Lab. But Ivo's escaped." Batman nodded before Canary spoke up. "Capturing him will be a League priority." J'onn nodded crossing his arms.

"But we understand that your mission came across... Complications." Batman walked forward and addressed the Team. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Superboy looked up to him with a hopeful expression. "All the League?" Batman nodded. "Yes, in time. Kryptonians have... Hard heads."

"There's no shame in asking us for help. That's why the League exists. We can't handle everything by ourselves." Robin snorted before getting the green arrow out. "Please. We never got the chance. You were following us."

Green Arrow came closer to the Robin pulling one of his arrows out of quiver comparing them. "And that's not your arrow."

"But that means…"Robin said.

"Speedy." Said Kid Flash.

"He has our backs."Kaldur finished as Kid Flash ran took arrow from GA's hands.

"Souvenir."KF exclaimed and ran off with the arrow.

"Should we wake them up from their delusions and tell them that Speedy is Red Arrow now and this one doesn't suit his style?"Harry whispered.

"Nah, let him stay in his dream land." Robin answered.

As Robin and Harry were exiting the room they heard Superboy telling Black Canary."I am ready."

"Good." That was all he got as an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am sorry but I can't post chapter a day anymore. On the other hand my chapters became bigger.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **Infiltrator**

It was a sunny and team decided to spend a day on the beach. "Hello Megan! We should go to the beach more often!" stated the very excited M'gann.

"First a moment of silence for our poor comrade." said Robin who bowed his head.

"Poor Wally." M'gann sighted.

"Don't give a damn about Kid Mouth, let's have some fun." Harry ran to the water while the rest of the team followed him.

Soon teens had fun swimming, building sand castles and playing volleyball. After lunch Robin asked."Harry did you bring it?"

"Yep, do you want to have a try now?"Harry answered.

"Why not? It's going to be a blast." Robin said.

"Fine, if you say so."Harry waved his hand and soon his potions pouch was in his hands.

After a little bit of digging inside of the pouch wizard took out four vials with a strange a plant inside, soon Kaldur's eyes widened."Is that gillyweed?"

"Wow, I am surprised you kn0ow about it since you definitely don't need it."Harry answered.

"What it does?"M'gann asked.

"Once eaten you grow gills and webbed feet and hands for one hour. We can use it explore nearby. As long as we swim in the area that I warded." Harry explained.

"I can grow gills myself, but what about Superboy?"M'gann asked.

"We can stay at the surface for five minutes just to make sure everything is fine and then we can go exploring." Harry answered.

"So Superboy want to do some exploring?" Robin asked.

"Why not? Sounds interesting." SB answered.

The next hour was spent swimming underwater but everything good always comes to its end. This time the relaxing day was ended by Batman's announcement that team has a mission. Soon everyone was ready for briefing. In the common room they saw Batman, Green Arrow and a new girl in green costume with bow and quiver behind.

"Team I would like to introduce you to your new teammate." Green Arrow said as the team relaxed after a day at the beach.

"Hey I'm Artemis." She greeted feeling a bit uncomfortable around the young heroes.

Harry was the first to introduce. "I'm Arcane and these are Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian." He smiled holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." She said shaking his hand prompting the others to do same. Soon they started to get acquainted with their new teammate while waiting for Wally. Thirty minutes later everyone heard computer announcement.

 _Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"The Wall man is here!" Wally shouted as he ran out of the teleporter decked out in full beach gear with several beach accessories. "Let's get this party start-" Slipping on his towel Kid Flash fell. "-ed" He finished lamely looking up at the adults, Batman and Red Tornado just looked at him while Green Arrow and the team stared at him in amusement.

"A Wall Man huh?" Artemis said. "Love the uniform." She said smirking at him. "And what are your powers exactly?"

Wally got off the ground and looked at Kaldur ignoring her. "Uh who is this?" He asked indicating to the young archer.

"I'm Artemis your new teammate." She said introducing herself once more.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." He told Artemis a bit rudely.

Green Arrow walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, she is my new protégé."

"What happened to your old one?" He asked refusing to accept that Speedy had been replaced.

 _Recognized Speedy B06_

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Roy said stepping out of the teleporter. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow stepped up. "Roy you look-"

"Replaceable." he finished.

"Roy it's not like that." Green Arrow said in an attempt to defend himself. "You said you were going solo.

"So why waste time finding a sub!" Roy said a bit bitter about being replaced. "Can she even you that bow?"

"Yes she can." Artemis said stepping up to defend herself. "And she is going to smack you if you keep talking like she isn't here."

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his/she's my niece." both her and Green Arrow said at the same time.

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad told him. "And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did you know who we'd choose." Kid Flash said.

"My vote to the lady, five minutes with her proved me that she is more adequate than the 'Red Arrow'. "Harry said.

"What do you know?" Roy asked threatening.

"What I know? What I know is that she didn't throw any temper tantrums unlike someone as soon as it was clear that you don't get something you wanted. In my eyes it makes her more trustworthy." Harry answered.

In attempt to stop another argument Aqualad stepped in. "You came to us for a reason Roy?"

Red Arrow took a deep breath and answered the question. "Yeah a reason named Sterlin Roquette."

Robin's eyes lit up in recognition. "She one of the world's foremost expert on nanorobotics. She vanished two weeks ago."

"She was abducted two weeks ago." Red Arrow corrected. "By the league of shadows."

"You want us to rescue her from the shadows? Hardcore!" Kid Flash said giving Robin a high five.

"I already did that." the archer informed them. "Only one problem." bringing up another holo-screen the young man showed the image of a cylinder object. "The shadows had already forced her into building a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. It's made of millions microscopic robots. That can eat through anything stone, flesh, bone and even steel. But that's not their true purpose, their true purpose is data collection they eat and store data." Roy said explaining the true purpose the machines. "This gives them access to weapon, top secret information, cutting edge tech."

"Perfect for the extortion, blackmail, manipulation, power broking." Artemis listed off what they could do with such a weapon. "Yeah that sounds like the shadows."

Kid Flash snorted. "Like you know anything about the shadows." Artemis just smirked at him causing him to throw his hands up in frustration.

"Roquette is working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Roy said.

"But if the shadows know she can do that..." Robin said following his train of thought.

"They will target her." Roy finished. "Right now she is safe and off the grid. Stashed her at the local high school."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.

"She is safe for now." Roy answered.

"Can you tell me if I am wrong but didn't you just said that you left a defenseless scientist alone in a building full of entrances and exits that are very easy to access?" Harry asked."I thought you are prideful but apparently you are also an imbecile. We should roll out ASAP unless we want to find a body instead of Roquette." Arcane went out with the rest of the team followed him.

Half an hour later the team has found their target.

Kid Flash glared at Artemis who rolled her eyes and looked away. It wasn't her fault Speedy or Red Arrow whatever he called himself now didn't join the team.

' _Miss Martian link us up.'_ Aqualad order as the team split up to cover more ground. ' _We do not want the shadows intercepting our com.'_

' _Everyone online?'_

' _Uh this is weird.'_ Artemis said.

' _And distracting! Coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. But now I have to hear teen-think in my head ugh!"_ she said grabbing her head in frustration.

' _Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?'_ Wally asked taking a bite out of his snack.

' _Pot have you met kettle?'_ Artemis asked rhetorically reminding him of how he was treating her.

' _I don't need crap from the girl who drove Red Arrow off the team!'_

' _That is so not on me.'_ Artemis said jumping of the desk and pointing at Wally.

' _Fate of the world at stake!'_ Roquette said in annoyance.

' _Okay folks I have a plan. Miss M, KF you get the perimeter. Superboy lift Artemis on the roof, then join perimeter. Kaldur you will stay with doctor while I will try and erect some simple monitoring wards around school.'_ Harry said.

 _'You should go easy on her.'_ Robin told Kid Flash. _'It was her arrow that saved you.'_

 _What no that was Speedy's. I mean Red Arrow's arrow. Right?'_ KF asked with hope.

 _'Not so much.'_ Robin and Arcane said at the same time.

 _'Well, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction.'_ Wally said acting like a child crossing his arms stubbornly.

 _'You know I can still hear you right?'_ Artemis asked with amusement in her voice and Wally let out a cry of frustration _._

Roquette pinched her nose in annoyance. _'I couldn't get the justice league.'_

' _Take what you get or leave it'_ Harry answered.

 _'The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon.'_ Aqualad pointed out. _'Can you track it?'_

 _'My Utility Fog is not a weapon.'_ The doctor objected. _'It is science brilliant science and of course I can track it but I would need to go online to do so, but if I do that I might as well rent a billboard with this address saying 'assassinate me' in neon.'_ she said looking down she may have hid it well but she was very nervous.

Aqualad put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _'We will protect you.'_

She sighed and pressed enter on the keyboard. _'Tracking the fog now.'_

As Superboy gave Artemis a lift to the roof she said. _'Mmm that boy.'_

' _He can hear you.'_ Miss Martian Reminded her. ' _We can all hear you!'_

' _Oh I know'_ the archer responded with the mental equivalent of a smirk.

' _Miss Martian Dr. Roquet has located the Fog reconfigure the Bio-ship so Robin and Superboy can chase it down.'_ Aqualad said.

' _I disagree we should leave Superboy with the doctor. Robin and I are more suitable for this task. Even if virus fails I can try and fry it somehow using magic.'_ Harry said.

' _You are right let's do it your way.'_ Aqualad answered after giving it some thought.

Soon Harry and Robin were in the bioship. For some time they were flying in silence until Boy Wonder decided to speak up."Why are you so aggressive towards Roy?"

"Because he is as much of an adult as me, technically but not in reality, though I admit it works differently in our case. I got an early emancipation. You know that I spend a significant amount of time in the Wizengamot chambers since I was twelve both in lawmaking and as part of the High Court of the Magical Britain. I have responsibilities and by managing them I gain respect. His brilliant decision to leave doctor at school alone just to bicker with us and League means that he has yet to grow up. Why he couldn't just call the League, explain everything and then Batman can just send us his way? He didn't need to come to the cave. If he didn't want to talk to the League he could have called us directly. I know he can." Harry explained his position.

"I see." Robin answered thoughtfully.

"Hey, do you have anything planned next weekend?"Harry asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Robin asked.

"Well I own a dragon preserve in Romania and I was thinking about inviting whole team to spend some time there. The plan is: I get portkey to the villa in France Friday evening we sleep, and then in the morning we catch another portkey to the preserve. We spend day in the preserve, go back to villa, sleep and we can choose to go either to Paris or spend some time on the French beaches then we come back home." Harry explained his plan.

"Sounds nice but I got to clear that with the old man." Robin answered.

"Oh bugger."Harry said as they approached STAR labs.

"Robin to Aqualad we located Shadow's target. It was STAR labs we are too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. This is bad STAR labs has some cutting edge science and now their secrets in the hands of the enemy." Robin reported.

' _We are moving the doctor, rescan and hope that we will be in time.'_ Aqualad answered.

"Their next target most probably is Wayne Tech." Robin said as he received the virus.

"Professor Ojo already let the machines out." Harry said pointing at the parking lot.

"Can you transfigure them?"Robin asked.

"No, too small and there are too much of them for me to transfigure." Harry answered.

Arcane had to go defensive due to the barrage of optic blasts from Ojo until he was able to find a small gap that he used to transfigure the van used by villain into a bear that knocked him out. That was the moment when Harry heard on radio. _'Yes, the infiltrators have been outfiltrated."_

' _Time to go home.'_ Harry said.

' _We got Black Spider and Hook.'_ Kid Flash said into the radio.

' _Good job, but I want to get my beauty sleep if you don't mind'_ Harry answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am sorry guys for such a delay but it was combination of two events. First one was a birthday of my best friend and we decided to go for a small camping trip last weekend. Second was the expansion 'Tempest of Gods' in Shadowverse. The third one was the fact that this is my first original chapter and it takes a bit longer to write that up.**

 **Dragon's day**

It's been a week since last mission and now team gathered in the common room with their backpacks. Harry pulled a long rope out of his pouch. "This is a portkey that will transport us to France, since it is five pm here that means it is eleven pm out there. We go to bed since we depart to Romania early in the morning so we can see everything in there and have some time relax on beach." Harry explained.

"What else is there to see apart from dragons?" Artemis asked.

"Well, if you are lucky you can meet one of the unicorns that live in the local forests. There a few other species that we breed there but it is mainly dragon preserve." Harry said.

"Wow..." was reaction of Artemis.

"Oh and if someone asks where are your wands tell them that you are Americans which is true and no one will bat an eye."Harry said

"Why?" Wally asked.

"In the magical schools of US they take the wands away during holidays until you turn seventeen and since it is still August nobody will be surprised that you don't have wands." Harry explained.

"I see." M'gann said.

"3,2,1 activate." Everyone felt a pull of portkey and the team spent few minutes spinning until they landed in a foyer of a mansion. Out of the whole team only Harry, Robin and Kaldur were standing while the rest were lying and groaning.

"So this is why you told us not to eat?" Wally asked.

"Yep." Harry answered popping 'p' sound. After that everyone heard small pop and team saw a small creature in a butler uniform.

"Welcome back master and I welcome guests in Potter's retreat." It said.

"Thank you Dixey could you kindly show our guests their rooms and then prepare light supper for everyone? Note that Suberboy and Wally require more food to run and add cuisine of Atlantis for Kaldur. "Harry asked.

"At once milord, follow me and shall show you your rooms for this weekend."Dixey answered.

"What species you are?" M'gann asked

"We are house elves and we serve our bonded masters." Was the answer that came from elf.

"Are you slaves?"Artemis asked her question as she was studying the interior of the chateau. It was simple, stylish and yet it still screamed that the owner is very rich.

"No, our relationship is more of symbiosis, since we live off wizard's magic. We serve and get power to sustain ourselves in exchange. There are wizards that think that we are slaves making us to wear rags and leaving us uneducated outside of our duties but these are more of an exception rather than a rule. " Dixey explained."But enough of that, we have arrived. The family quarters where milord resides are floor above. The dinner will be ready in 30 minutes meanwhile take your time."

Soon team had a dinner and they went to their rooms to have some rest. Next morning Harry woke up to his alarm at six am for a morning workout. Young wizard wasn't surprised to see Artemis and Robin awake and in simple workout clothes.

"Hey we decided to have a small jog. Mind showing us around?" Robin said.

"I was planning to have a jog anyways so sure, but I recommend to change into your swimsuits. We can have a jog and finish it with swimming. The water should be warm since it is still August." Harry answered

"If you say so." Artemis answered and went back to her room in order to change, three minutes later she joined boys downstairs.

"Follow me." Harry said as trio started to jog through the woods that belong to the estate. It was a beautiful morning to jog, not too cold and not hot the fresh air of the wood and birds singing. Teens even saw a stag in between trees looking at the group from a distance and a fox that crossed the narrow path that teens were running on, minding its own business. An hour later the trio has arrived to their final destination, the beach where they spent next thirty minutes before coming back to the house for a quick shower and then join the rest of the team for the eight am breakfast.

"Morning, where were you, we have been waiting for quite some time." Wally asked.

"Jogging and then swimming Baywatch." Artemis answered.

"Why you didn't call me?" Wally looked appalled

"Waking you up at six am during weekend is hard enough but convincing you to go for a jog is a mission impossible." Robin said and everyone laughed at speedster's expense.

Soon after the breakfast team gathered in foyer came downstairs with a new rope, the one that they used to get to the chateau was plain one but this is green for some reason.

"Why this rope is green?" M'gann asked.

"I color code them. I don't want to make a mistake when I choose between exactly same portkeys and get to a wrong destination." Harry answered.

"Makes sense."M'gann answered.

After placing glamour on Kaldur's gills and webbed hands Harry activated portkey. Soon they were in front of a small building.

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary this is where we start an administrative building." Harry announced.

As teens entered the building they were met by a bowing redhead. "Lord Potter it is a pleasure to see you."

"At ease Charlie, you know that only give formalities only a lip service."Harry answered.

"You brought some friends with you."Charlie said.

"Indeed, they are my friends from US. I will be a guide no need to distract you from your duties." Harry said.

"Of course, as you wish."Charlie said formally and as result Harry rolled his eyes.

"Then go back to your duties." Harry answered and Charlie made an escape smirking.

"I Lord Potter it is good to see you there is a proposal from British Ministry that only you can decline." Said woman in her late forties, she looked like a no nonsense person with graying hair and some impressive burn scars on her hands that could be seen as she passed documents.

"Guys, this is Miss Ioana Matei a force of order in this kingdom of chaos that is mistakenly called a dragon preserve."Harry said as he was reading documents. First he paled then his emerald eyes started to shine with anger at the end of the reading Harry placed a ring and then he passed documents. "When you give this to Bagman tell him that I won't trust him with rotten chicken eggs, and he wants me to trust him with DRAGON EGGS? THIS IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"In the end furious wizard shouted.

"I understand and I will you to your devises good day sir." Ioana said as she left group and went back to her office.

It took some time before Harry was calm enough to perform his duties as a guide but soon they were walking down to the beautiful valley surrounded by mountains and filled with forest.

"Hello Megan this place is so beautiful." M'gann said watching scenery until she noticed something. "Wait, is that a unicorn?"

"Looks like."Harry answered."You and Artemis can go and try to pet it, we will be waiting."

"Wait, why can't we come with them and pet unicorns?" Wally asked.

"Maybe because they are unicorns, symbol of purity and you are boy." Strangely it was Robin who answered filing his statement with sarcasm.

"Robin is right you know, better we stay here and watch girls petting unicorns from distance." Harry confirmed.

Boys saw that M'gann and Artemis were flocked by unicorns, though it was mainly Megan but they didn't leave Artemis without attention.

"It looks unicorns love Miss Martian."Kaldur said.

"Probably because she is telepathic, unicorns probably love her openness both mind and character."Harry theorized.

Soon girls returned and group resumed their tour Harry proved to be a very good guide. He was telling about different dragon species in a very interesting way supplying them some stories that dragon handlers told Harry. All in all teens spent a very interesting day outside in a fresh air, they returned back to the chateau only by the dusk, they were so tired that next day young heroes made a decision to just simply relax on the beach before going home.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So did you like my little filler chapter? What do you think about it?**

 **Guyver 2.0: At the time I read your review I was halfway through the chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Here you go, enjoy and review.**

 **Denial**

Kaldur and Superboy were sparring in the training area while rest of the team was watching, though M'gann and Artemis decided to stay away from the boys for a bit of gossiping. "Kaldur is nice, handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out." Artemis said watching the spar.

M'gann smiled as she crossed her arms. "No, he is like family, but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." They looked at the speedster that was eating burrito and then she continued. "You are so full of passion and he is full of…"M'gann didn't know what to say.

"It?"Artemis finished for her friend and after a small pause girls started to giggle.

The sound of the upper level portal that leads to Red Tornado's room opened up as he descended to the ground. Turning he started towards the computer before Wally ran up next to him.

"So Red got a mission for us?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado explained slightly confused on why they continued to ask him this despite knowing that.

"Yeah well The Batman is doing the dynamic duo thing with The Robin." Wally told him. "But you are going somewhere a hot date or a missión." He said with a poor French accent on the last word.

"If we can be of help…." Aqualad said trailing off who like Kid Flash was getting bored sitting around doing nothing for last couple of days.

Red Tornado seemed to consider this for a moment before pressing another key on the computer bringing up an image of an old man. "This is-" Red Tornado began only to be cut off by Harry.

"Kent Nelson."

"You know him Harry?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well, he was a charter member Justice Society, the predecessor of Justice League. Dr Fate to be exact, he is quite famous in magical circles and he is also my great-grandfather, raised me and taught me everything about magic." Harry answered.

"Of course, he was the Earth's sorcerer supreme." Aqualad said realizing where he recognized the name from.

"Yes and he has been missing for 23 days and while he may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But in his home sits the helmet of Fate the source of his mystic power and it is unwise to leave the helmet unprotected for so long."

Wally snorted and whispered to Artemis. "More like Doctor Fake the guy has some advance technology and Gandalf's it up for the ladies. Guy is a total sham."

"Wally what did I say about talking about things you have little to none expertise?" Harry asked.

"Not to?"KF answered.

"Correct."Harry said while rest of the team was suppressing giggles."The last time I heard he was in New Orleans tracking down Madame Xanadu, the real one, since the only time you can meet her is during meetings of Sentinels." He continued.

"So we should go there?"Kaldur asked.

"No, it was 3 days ago and he can apparate all over country. We should better start with the Tower." Harry answered.

"Tower?" Artemis asked.

"Tower of Fate it is where helmet is located. Since my emancipation he returned to live in the Tower. We still keep in contact to make sure that the other is alive."

"Then we should wait until you make that portkey thingy and head off."Artemis said.

"Sorry but I don't have clearance to bring people with portkey into the Tower, so we are going with bioship there." Harry explained.

"Why can't you create portkey and we will arrive next to the Tower?" Wally asked.

"Three decades back Kent created a very crafty anti-portkey ward that covers ten mile radius and do not disrupt electronics, though usage of Zeta tubes is also impossible." Harry answered.

"I prefer bioship over portkey anyways."Superboy said while M'gann followed him.

As they flying to the Salem Artemis spoke up. "If it is not a problem can tell us about Salem trials? The truth."

"1692, three years after signing of the International Statute of Secrecy that resulted in hiding everything magical from No-Maj. The woman in question decided to play some magical pranks and it ended up with such a tragedy. Non magicals actually never caught her only three month after the incident aurors were able to track her down and she got a twenty year sentence in the Fridge, because her stupidity cost lives of twenty people."Harry told the story.

"The Fridge?"M'gann asked

"Magical prison initially was located somewhere in Sierra Nevada but nowadays located in Alaska don't know where exactly."Harry answered

"So, you were raised here?" Kaldur asked.

"Only until I was four, which is when Inza died, she was Kent's wife and my great-grandmother after her death I couldn't live there constantly and I practically begged Kent to move out of the Tower to the vinery in California that belonged to my family for the last two hundred years." Harry explained with sadness.

"Sorry." Kaldur started to apologize.

"Don't be it's been almost decade since she moved to her next great adventure. I am already got used to the fact that I won't see her again anytime soon. Although this wasn't easy for both of us. Rasing a child while you are almost century old is not an easy task." Harry answered.

"Wait, how old is he?"Artemis asked."He doesn't look older than seventy."

"Two month ago he turned 106."Harry said.

"Wow." Artemis exclaimed.

"It was challenging for him since neither magical or nan-magical schools can challenge me so he was the one to give me education." Harry said but then he stopped and said."We arrived."

"There is nothing in here." Wally waved his hand through the empty space.

Harry rolled his eyes, stepped forward and disappeared, few seconds later his head popped out. "Do you need an additional invitation?" Which was quite creepy since rest of his body was invisible.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked with a slight smirk as the building came into view. "Adaptive micro-optic electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Yes thank you!" Kid Flash said not caring that it was Artemis he was thanking.

"Actually that is Notice-me-not and muggle repelling charm. It makes you ignore the tower and wish to get out of the area." Harry answered.

As the door closed they saw that it disappeared.

"Aaah where the door did go?" Wally asked

"Security measure." Harry answered.

Then the illusionary form of Kent Nelson appeared in front of the team. "Hello Harry, it is so unusual for you to bring guests here and so many of them. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally looked at M'gann and decided to talk. "We are true believers…" But he didn't finish because he got hit by Harry's cane."Aw, why did you do it?"

"Ok, next time you try to spring security of this place I won't help you, and you should know it that while Kent is out of Tower security is in kill on sight mode." Harry answered, and then he turned to illusion. "We are here to check on Helmet of Fate and get any clues on whereabouts of the real you."

"You may pass." Illusion stated and disappeared opening an entrance to the maze.

"Careful, the place is confusing." Harry said pointing to the stairs that were upside down and doors that seemingly were leading nowhere, the group was walking in silence when wizard suddenly stopped.

"Two intruders and Kent as hostage just entered the Tower."Harry announced as he was pulling out of his pouch shrunk bow and quiver for Artemis and water bearers for Aqualad.

"How do you know?"Superboy asked.

"I am keyed into the wards of this place enough to get such information."Harry answered."Get ready they are coming from this way."

The moment one of the doors opened Harry summoned Kent to his side, while Artemis and Aqualad shot at the assailants. "What a twist Klarion and Abra working together and we get going."

"I agree with you Harry." Kent said opening the closest door and taking his cane from there, and then he used it to get rid of bindings. "Quickly get in there." Kent taped one of the walls creating elevator and team followed sorcerer inside.

As the door closed they could hear Clarion throwing tantrum. "I want the helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it!" He was sending blast after blast at the door causing it to shake. At the same time Abra rolled his eyes because a billion year old creature acted like a kid.

Inside of an elevator, teens stood around the old man. "I'm Kent Nelson by the way."

"Harry told us."M'gann said.

"It is an honor to meet you."Aqualad added.

"How can you be so casual?"Artemis asked.

"Not the first time someone tries to break into the Tower."Harry said.

"Well miss…" Kent started

"Artemis."

"Well Artemis, we are up against an opponent with potent mystic powers." Kent said

Wally scoffed, "Abra Kadabra! Please Flash proved he used futuristic technology to mimic magic." Wally seemed happy to once again be able to prove he was right. "Guy is all show no biz." Wally dismissed waving his hand.

"Your right." Kent agreed.

"No I'm- wait did you just agree?" Wally questioned having been ready for the elderly man to disagree.

"Yes, you are that right Abra is a charlatan but the boy that was with him Klarion, he is a genuine lord of chaos the natural enemy of a lord of order, like Doctor Fate."

Wally snorted "you are a lord of order?"

Kent instead of being insulted just laughed. "No, I'm just an old coat that he used to put on." he then pulled out and opened a pocket watch. "At least until my wife Inza taught me there was more to life than that." he sighed lost in memories. "She was a real pistol." closing the watch he smiled. "Anywho Klarion wants the helmet with its power nothing could stop him. He would turn the world into his own personal playground of pandemonium." The elevator dinged letting group out where they saw Klarion and Abra throwing attacks at them.

"This way!" Nelson ordered slamming his cane against a giant bell causing it to echo across the endless staircases.

"NO! NO! NO!" Klarion shouted flying into the bell after the group.

As group appeared on the roof of the Tower they saw Helmet. Arcane saw Klarion sending a blast into Kent who was running to pick the Helmet. Harry was able to conjure a marble wall last second to protect his mentor.

"NO!"Klarion shouted as Kent put the Helmet of Fate on.

"Chaos is not allowed into the domain of order." Dr Fate announced.

"Ha I will defeat you as your host is old and weak." Klarion said.

"He is old but definitely not weak."Nabu answered.

Nabu fought Klarion while Harry was assisting, until he moved his attention to the Klarion's cat. Arcane sent a few blasting curses its way leading to the discovery of witch boy's weakness. As soon as everything went awry Klarion decided to bail out. "You cheaters, attacking my poor cat."

As the battle ended Nabu approached Harry and said. "I am sorry." Then took the Helmet off.

"No!"Harry said catching Kent." Please don't die, please."

"Sorry kid but we both know it is my time to go, I always wanted to pass away in a blaze of glory. Don't worry I will pass a hello to Inza from you. Stand tall and become a hero that will make us proud. Will you?"Kent used his last strength to kiss Harry's forehead, closed his eyes and smiled. Kent Nelson died at age 106.


End file.
